seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 5
Fantasia steered the ship through the sea, observing the coordinates on the invitation carefully. "It seems like we'll be there in less than a day. Thanks Gear Brain." Kent was suspended in the air by several chains with a giant fan blowing into the sails, sending the ship at high speeds. "You're welcome!" The rest of the Gear Pirates stood on the upper deck. Ashlynn downing a bottle of wine as she looked out to sea. "So, we're really going through with this? It seriously sounds like a trap. Random bird, random note to participate in a tournament. How did they find us?" Faust exhaled and shrugged. "No one knows. And captain doesn't care. But he should care about this. We need 150,000 to participate." Faust turned to Kent. "It said you need 50,000 to participate, and we have 3 people fighting. So three times as much. We don't have that money." Kent scratched his head. "Ooh! I have an idea. How about Jericho and I put up our bounties? Added up its 100,000 . We just need the 50." "Kent do you honestly think that'll work?" Rhea asked worryingly. "What if you guys lose? We don't even know how this thing is going to work." Faust shot his hand up. "I do! If it's anything like the world military draft, there will be a multiple of 4 maximum. Like 16 or 32, with two going at a time until there's one left. But this is a team thing, so it'll be a team battle from start to finish. Now.... Fantasia!" "BOOM BITCH!!" Fantasia exclaimed. - Roxas saw a ship out in the distance. He turned to his ship and saluted. "And I am out of here." He jumped up onto the distant pirate ship landing in the center. "Hello people! Prepare to meet The White Star of The Marines!" A loud squeaking erupted out of no where as a red haired clown stomped onto the deck. With every move he made, he squeaked. "Who disturbs my humble abode?!" "My god you're annoying." Roxas turned away. "Seriously TK? This is going to be quick." "Who the hell are you talking to?" "Shut up Sammy!" Roxas declared before he exhaled and walked to Sammy. "So apparently it's too late for me to get a new opponent. But I don't want to fight you." "Am I not good enough for you?!" "No. Not at all. You're boring and annoying." Sammy rushed forward with every movement a loud eruption of squeaks creaked out of his body. "Shut up!!" Roxas jumped up and flipped off of Sammy's head, knocking him face first through the floorboards. "Wow. That was easy." Sammy pulled his head out and started to grind his teeth, letting out small squeaks. "You bastard!!" "Seriously, how did you end up with a fruit as worthless as that?" "Shut up!!" Roxas was instantly above Sammy and slammed his foot down, knocking him through the entire ship. Roxas exhaled and looked back to the unsettled crew. "I suggest you guys fish him out before he drowns. While someone fixes the hole I just made." Roxas waved goodbye and ran off of the ship, leaping back to his. "FIRE!!" He declared as his soldiers executed a barrage of cannonballs into the other ship. "Now I feel bad. I just crushed their captain, I didn't really need to do this." In the corner of his eye he saw a bird swoop down and land on his head. Dropping a note in his hand. "Ooh looky at what we got here." Roxas opened the note and skimmed over it. "Blah blah blah. Great Pirate Games. Blah blah blah. You're invited Squeaky Sammy?! Who would invite him to a tournament!! Screw this." Roxas dived into the water and swam to Sammy. Sorry Fam, I need your clothes. Roxas swam up dragging Sammy with him. He breached the water and tossed him onto the ship, climbing after him. The marines surrounded an unconscious pirate, slowly coughing up blood and water. "Sir! What should we do with him?" Roxas jumped overboard and slicked his hair back. "Easy, strip him to his underwear. Give me his clothes. And take him to the marine base while I participate in The Great Pirate Games." "But sir! Shouldn't you call Fleet Admiral Sakazuki first?" "Oh yeah..." Roxas said tapping his chin. He picked up a drenched Den Den Mushi from his coat pocket and called in. As soon as it was picked up he started talking. "Hey, Sakazuki. You wouldn't mind if I participated in a pirate tournament would you? I'll bring back everyone that participated. Thanks bye!" He said quickly before hanging up. The crew stood baffled at their captain. "Did he really just do that?" "I can't believe we follow this guy." "What is going through this guy's head?" "Hmm..." Roxas tapped his chin and looked around. "Hey, did anyone see Regulus? He's supposed to be here.. Now that I think about it, has he even been aboard?" "Vice Admiral Regulus left a few hours ago. He said for a family reunion." "Oh... He went to see him.." - Regulus stood in a scorched area. "I can't believe it.. They killed all these people.." He clutched the fleeting dust in his hands, as it slid out. "I'll avenge each and every one of you." "You don't honestly mean that do you?" Saber asked. "They're only expendables." "You think everyone is expendable." "Only the weak." "Which is everyone to you." Saber laughed a little. "You got me there. So, you called me out here. You want to fight or you've finally accepted my invitation?" "No.. I've come to end your reign of terror. I have to kill you." Regulus declared as he drawn one of his swords. "Let it be. Of all the times we've fought. This, will have the same result." "I don't care." Regulus remarked as he charged forward. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters